Boy and the Dragon
by Crimson cat angel
Summary: (Beauty and the beast inspired) Boy and the Dragon is about a prince who was cursed to be greed incarnate and the curse can only be broken by true love willing given or not. The Prince as greed incarnate kidnaps a Boy from a nearby town, who is not very trusting of those whose intentions are not known. Can the curse be broken before the Fire Rose dies or is it too late?
1. chapter 1 part 1

I **do not own Harry Potter or beauty and the beast that inspired this story!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

There was once a Prince, named Draco, who was known to be cold and greedy with no love kindness in his heart. This Prince would take and take but would never give anything in return. But that would change.

One stormy night the Prince heard a knock from outside. The Prince opened the door to see an old hag standing before him. The old hag offered a rare and beautiful fire rose to the Prince in exchange for one night's shelter from the storm. The Prince, out of greed, grabbed the fire rose from the hag and slammed the door closed leaving the hag outside in the storm. Suddenly the Prince doubled over in agonizing pain and was startled when he heard a woman's soft voice saying,

Your form shall twist to match your greed.

The only way to turn back is to earn true love's kiss from true love before the fire rose die's.

If not you shall be greed incarnate forever.

Doomed forever.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast which inspired this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -**

* * *

Sixteen year old Harry Potter was heading in to town for a day of work at the local, the only one in town, bookstore. Harry was excited to see if any new book's came in to the bookstore.

Harry walked in to the bookstore to be greeted by the bookstore's owner, Hermione. Harry loved and trusted Hermione because she was the only in town who treated him like a human being.

As the day went on, Harry cleaned, organized the books and helped all the customers that came in to the bookstore. Soon Came time for Harry to close up the bookstore and go home to his lonely home outside the village. Harry was walking home when he was grabbed from behind by the Mayor's son, Junior. Harry hated when Junior tried to force marriage upon Harry whose mother was supposed to marry Junior's father, the Mayor. Harry was able to do something to make Junior let him go which was Harry kicking Junior where the sun don't shine and that made Junior fall to his knee's in extreme agony. Harry, who was now free, ran all the way to his home and slammed the door locking it behind him.

 **-The next day-**

The next day found Harry enjoying his day off from the bookstore. Harry was about to take a sip of tea when he heard a knock coming from his front door which surprised him because of how far he lived from the village. Harry opened the door to see Junior and his father, the Mayor, standing outside his home. Harry was surprised when the Mayor started to drag him outside to a group of people who seemed to be waiting for a wedding to Mayor turned around to Harry and said, "You will accept the honor of marrying my son or I shall force you to marry me like your foolish mother should have done all those years ago!" before Harry could respond a roar was heard from the skies above. Everyone out of fear screamed and ran for their lives as a Dragon swooped down grabbing Harry who passed out in the claws of the Dragon. The mayor and Junior yelled at the Dragon to release Harry. An anguish Hermione could only watch as her employee and friend was helplessly taken far away to the unknown by the Dragon.


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

**Boy and the Dragon -**  
 **I do not own Harry Potter nor Beauty and the Beast but I do own any Oc's that show up in this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter two -**

* * *

 **"WAKE UP FARTFACE!"**

-Splash!-

Harry gasped awake as water was splashed on him. Harry's eyes shot opened to see a stone statue of a woman and a teapot staring down at him from the nightstand. Harry freaked out as the stone statue of a woman laughed and the teapot tried to clam him down. After a few minutes of being calmed down, Harry learned the stone statue of a woman's name was Crim and the teapot was named Molly Weasley. Harry looked at both of them and asked what had happened after he was kidnapped by the Dragon.

 **-At the Village-**  
 **-With Hermione-**

Hermione was extremely worried about Harry after the Dragon flew off with him in it's grasp. Hermione listened and watched as Junior threw a fit in the village's meeting which was taking place in the village's only pub. Hermione hoped Harry was safe wherever the Dragon took him.

 **-With Harry-**

Harry was confused when silence filled the room as Molly Weasley ran out if the room leaving both Harry and Crim alone in the room together. Harry noticed that Crim would not look him in the eye at all. An unmoving Harry almost jumped out of his skin when the bedroom door slammed opened to reveal a raging firebreathing Dragon in front of him. Harry finally ran out of the bedroom when Crim yelled "RUN YOU STUPID BOY!" then all hell broke out. Harry ran and ran until he came upon the forest's center. He kept running but he could not find the way out the Dragon and it's castle.

 **-With Crim-**

Becoming a flaming stone statue was not what Crim had in mind when the stupid greedy Dragon of a once-a-prince kidnapped an innocent to break the curse. Crim stood still as Molly Weasley poured cold water on her fire cracked stone-like skin. A silent Crim listened to as she went on about how the Master went after Harry. Crim could only hope that Harry was able to escape from this cursed place.

 **-With Harry-**

Out of breath, Harry stopped to rest when he heard growling coming from behind him. Harry looked over his shoulder to see that he was surrounded by a large pack of wolves. Harry ran as fast and far away from the wolves but they caught him. Harry tried to fight them off only to attacked by the wolves. An injured Harry tried to keep fighting the wolves only for a shadow to pass above them in the sky. The wolves looked up when a roar could be heard coming from the sky. The wolves scattered when the Dragon almost landed on top of Harry and the wolves. A few foolishly brave wolves attacked the Dragon only to be killed and devoured by the Dragon.

Harry laid bleeding in the snow listening to the sound of crunching bones coming from the Dragon's meal. Harry finally lost his fight to stay awake.

 **-With Crim-**

Crim winced from pain every time she tried moved to get in a comfortable position. Crim looked out the room's only window and in sorrow said,

"Is this what you truly wanted, Sister?"

Crim with the last of her strength, from her weaken state, started to chant,

"Prince turned Dragon heed my warning for I shall give one more chance to approve that you can change your selfish and greedy way's. One more chance to earn true love. Should you fail once more then it will be your last for you sha-"

Crim was not able to finish her chant before she crumbled in to dust.

* * *

 **See you all again soon!**  
 **with love,**  
 **crimson cat angel**

 **P.s. Crim's sister does play an important role.**


End file.
